One Thing You Need To Know
by tcheshire
Summary: Ah the troubles of being a teenager. Am I right? Just try being these to.
1. Happiness Comes At A Price

**Hey! I need a fresh start with my HG fanfict. So ya...anyone want a coke? I do. Off topic. So hope you like it! Oh ya I OWN NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Happiness comes at a price.**

**Peeta's POV**

_One thing you need to know is that I love you_, I thought as I watched her walk down the hallway at school. "PEETA!" yelled my older brother.

"What?" I asked annoyed, hoping beyond belief that she hadn't hear him. Thank God she didn't.

"Who's the girl, Peeta? I see you watching her every move every day." he asked.

"Non of your bees wax." I said and started walking home with him trailing behind me. When I walked threw the door off my home, I had to miss the bread that was chucked my way. I sighed, walking up and putting on my apron, going to the stove, and put loaves of bread on the racks. "GOOD! NOW JUST DON'T BURN THEM THIS TIME!" screamed my mother, bringing up the ONE time I ever burnt loaves of bread.

"Yes ma'am." I said and was still working when the bell rang.

"I GOT IT!" yelled my eldest brother. I looked out of the window to see a very pretty girl standing there. Should've know it was his girlfriend. I shook my blond curls out of my face and went to go get another sack of flour from the back. Tomorrow was the reaping and I had my name in there only five times. _She has at least twenty-four in there. What if she gets picked?_ I started thinking about her. Her brown hair always in a braid. Looked exactly like a child from the Seam should look like. She was perfect. I was always worrying at every reaping that she was going to get picked. Ever since we got old enough to be in the reaping. But my crush has been developing since we were both five and it wasn't about to be put away in the fire. Ya she may not notice me, but still, no one said I couldn't love her. "PEETA!" yelled my mother.

"What?" I asked.

"Feed the pigs you worthless thing." and she pushed me out the door. I sighed._ Well at least she didn't slap me. _I thought. _True. I wonder when she's finally going to disinherit me?_ I thought. My mother hates me. The only person who doesn't hate me, or slaps me, or ignores me is my father. I walked over to the pigs and fed them.

Walking back inside, I saw my father taking the bread and other things out of the oven, so I went upstairs and into my room. I wonder what my family would do if I got picked in the reaping tomorrow. Knowing my mother, she would probably rejoice and be thankful that the son she hates the most is going to die. My brothers and father would most likely be sad, but quickly get over it. I sighed and got ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**So...how was it? Good? Bad? Can you guess who his crush is (of course you can if you've read the books)? REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	2. Reaping, Stupid, Stupid Reaping

**Hey! So I disited to make this Peeta's POV unless stated otherwise. I may be a bit crabby because I had the stupid STAAR test today (anyone live in Texas who hasn't taken it yet, be warned: it sucks big time!) and I'm pretty sure I failed big time. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reaping. Stupid, Stupid Reaping.**

How many reapings will I have to go threw before I get picked? One? Twenty? I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to go in that arena and get slaughtered, never to see my family again. Never to see _her _again. "PEETA! GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled my mother.

"Coming." I grumbled back. Pulling on some nice clothes, I looked at my alarm clock. 10:50. I guess Dad let me sleep late because its a reaping day. I had to go to the square soon to see if, as Effie Trinket says, "The odds be ever in my favor". Stupid, stupid reaping. Why were the games even invented? I mean what's the point? To get us to what the Capital says? They already have us scared out of our minds so why take our kids to? Gosh Im in a bad mood. Must be the reaping. "YOUR NOT COMING FAST ENOUGH!" yelled my mother.

"I'm walking down the stairs!" I yelled back and then walked into the kitchen. My mother, if I were to describe her in one word it would be ungrateful. She had a good family that was alive and healthy and a business that was thriving, but could she be happy for one second? No. "What took you so long! Your expected in the square in 10 minuets!" and she slapped me.

"I'm going!" and, rubbing my now throbbing cheak, I walked out the door and started on my way to the square. Passing people left and right, I could see the frantic parents taking their children, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't get picked, to the square. Then the children he delves was a sad sight to behold. Some people looked down right scared and others looked like they were about to drop dead from fright. Personally, if I got reaped, I would be down right terrified to even step forward. Let alone kill others.

Walking up to the square, I could see row after row of nervous faces not wanting to get reaped. I didn't either. I didn't want her to get reaped. That wouldn't be good. Jeez I sound like a broken record. I got in line with the other 16 year old boys and waited for the cerimony to begin. Then up walked Effie Trinket, the lady who represented District 12 in the capital, on the stage to begin. She started talking about the war and stuff but my nerves got the best of me and I started to blank out. "Lady's first!" she said in her ridiculous Capital accent. She reached her hand into the big glass bowl that heald the lady names in it and plucked out the first one she grabbed. "Primrose Everdeen!" she said.

"NO! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she screamed. Then Katniss Everdeen, the love of my life pushed her way up to the front of the crowd. Then up to the stage. _No! This can't be happening to me! She can't go! _I thought. But I couldn't do anything but watch her. Then it was time for the boys turn. Effie reached her hand into the big glass bowl that heald the boys names and plucked out the first one her hand grabbed. "Peeta Melark!"

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I was going to be sent into a death trap for kids. This is not good. I walked up to the stage once my feet started working again and stood next to Katniss. Dear God. I was going to be sent to kill her. I will have to kill Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**So...how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


End file.
